


The New BFF

by alayneni



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone told her before the prison world that Damon Salvatore would become her BFF, she would have laughed in their face. Now she just might blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD.

Bonnie Bennett was waiting impatiently for Damon Salvatore on a bench in the college quad. He was doing it purposely. He knew she didn’t like to wait for him and he knew it would get under her skin and he still decided to make her wait. Even when she lay dying because of Kai, he had the nerve to walk away and make her wait while he killed Kai. He had since apologized profusely for that but she still enjoyed making him suffer a bit.

“Bon Bon!” Damon said appearing on the bench next to her with a cup of coffee. He had finally gotten her preference right.

“Damon,” she glared at him.

“Oh don’t get those witchy panties in a twist,” he said with a cocky smirk as he looked around the area.

“We’re alone,” Bonnie replied rolling her eyes.

“Really,” he said cocking his head to the side, “because I see plenty of college students around to feed on?”

“You know what I mean. Your psycho mom nor any of the heretics are here,” she said also glancing around to ensure she was correct.

“For now,” he responded.

Bonnie’s head snapped towards him, “Damon, what did you do?” she asked through clenched teeth.

He gave her the innocent look that he knew did not work on her. She knew him so well now that he was an open book to her. She had first started getting an idea of who Damon really was when they were stuck in that prison world. At first it had been hell. She wished she was stuck with someone else but after a month she was glad that she was stuck with Damon. His tenacity to never give up was what helped her survive the rest of the months by herself. At one point she had been ready to give up, but when she saw the map leading to Silas, it reminded her not to give up. Even before Kai had appeared Damon already had been forming a pretty good plan to get out of there.

Even now, Damon still hadn’t given up on Elena. That was why they were on this college campus. Bonnie had come to interview a Professor who was quite knowledgeable on the history of the heretics and Damon was hoping to manipulate one of them into coming up with a way to break the linking spell between Bonnie and Elena.

It had been two years since Elena was put to sleep and in all honesty, Bonnie wasn’t sure Damon deserved Elena. Not that she was saying that Elena was better than him, now that she knew who Damon truly was, she didn’t think that they could work and have that happy ending. Damon’s infatuation with Elena stemmed from Katherine and the fact that Elena was closer to the person he thought Katherine was. Elena had always been intrigued by Damon but the sire bond caused those feelings to grow. Even after Elena took the cure and reiterated that she really did truly love Damon, Bonnie still wasn’t completely convinced they would work. She was sure somewhere along the way, Damon would do something very Damon like and it would piss Elena off. They would never be able to get around that part of Damon because Elena would never be able to embrace that side of him.

“So let me guess, you grew tired of waiting for answers, and decided to attack one of the heretics, maybe the one that your mom is quite fond of?” Bonnie asked with a shrug.  
He gave her a brilliant smile, “You know me so well,”

“You do remember that the last time you pissed one of them off, they destroyed a good portion of Mystic Falls?”

“How could I forget? Matty boy keeps reminding me every time I set foot in Mystic Falls, which apparently he now considers his town. If I wasn’t such good friends with Sheriff Forbes, I would be asking who died and left him in charge?” Damon said looking around again.

He gently placed his hand on her arm and pulled her to stand with him. “We should get going. Stefan and Caroline are on their way back from New Orleans. We’ll meet them at the house and it’s a long drive to Mystic Falls.”

She nodded, glancing around to check the area again. She absentmindly fiddled with the vile of Damon’s blood she carried around her neck. One year ago, he had decided that she got into too many dangerous situations, mind you that was always Damon’s fault, so he decided to give her the vile so that she could drink it in case of emergencies and he wasn’t around to save her. She abhorred the idea at first and they had bickered about it, each raising their own points before he reminded her she had nothing to lose by wearing it. Of course, 3 hours after the argument, Lilly had run a stake through her stomach. She had never been more grateful for Damon’s thoughtfulness till then.

“Did the Professor give you anything useful?” Damon asked hopefully.

“He said some things. I’ll have to talk to Alaric. I think he has a book that might be useful.” Bonnie said.

Damon stopped walking and looked at Bonnie, “Wait, Alaric has a book that might be useful and we haven’t used it all this time?”

Bonnie sighed. It was just like Damon to point that out. “I didn’t know it was useful until 20 minutes ago.”

“Oh,” he said linking arms as he guided her towards his car. They looked like a normal couple on campus. He looked at her, his blue eyes twinkling, “The sun is setting, let’s do that cheesy romance thing where the hero rides off into the sunset with the heroine.”

Bonnie scoffed loudly, “Except Mystic Falls is due East and the sun is setting in the West,” she pointed out.

“Always the critic Bon Bon,” Damon said shaking his head.

Bonnie laughed. No matter the situation, he always managed to get her to laugh. He always had a unique way of looking at things and finding a solution to the problem. If only there was a solution to the fact that Bonnie had now fallen completely and utterly in love with Damon Salvatore. She really wondered how she was going to get herself out of this mess with both her heart and friendship with Damon still intact. At least she would always have him in her dreams.


	2. Damon's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Vampire Diaries

Damon glanced across at the sleeping Bonnie in his front seat. He made sure her head wasn’t at an awkward angle so she wouldn’t have any muscle pain when she woke up. They were two hours into their drive and the sun had set behind them a while ago. They still had another two hours to go. It had been a long day for Bonnie and he knew she would need her rest before they met up with Stephan and Caroline, that is if both were still alive. 

Stephan and Caroline had been a train wreck of a relationship. They were great friends but when they tried something romantic, it failed horribly. They were now on their path back to friendship. In fact, Stephan had wanted to go with Bonnie and send Damon to New Orleans with Caroline but Damon had objected strongly. On a few grounds:

1) Klaus was Stephan’s BFF from the 19th century not his,  
2) Caroline was on very good terms with Klaus,  
3) Caroline and Stephan could use the time to repair their friendship,  
4) He and Caroline were also on very good terms now and he did not want to ruin that. It would be a pain in the ass to go back to her annoying him every day and,  
5) Which he won’t admit to anyone, but he liked having his little witch to himself.  


Bonnie had passed out at the exact time he thought she would but before she did, he had seen her chanting under her breath. She had probably placed some sort of protection spell on them. He looked at her again and thought she was so beautiful when she slept. Guilty churned in his stomach. He was supposed to be in love with Elena. In fact, at one point in their relationship he had told her that he would always choose Elena over Bonnie but he couldn’t do that now. He held on to the fact that Elena told him it was ok to move on, the only problem was that Damon wanted Bonnie to become like the heretics, a vampire that could use magic. An immortal so that he could never lose her. That also implied that Elena would never wake up and he couldn’t do that to Elena either which is why he was looking for a way to break the spell. He didn’t care if people thought it couldn’t be done. If, he and Bonnie could escape death multiple times, they could find a way to break a little spell.

Katherine had supposedly loved him and Stephan maybe it was ok for him to love both Elena and Bonnie. He knew he was in love with Bonnie but he couldn’t admit that out loud. It was wrong for so many reasons. He knew she didn’t realize how often he checked up on her. In the middle of the night, he would open the door to her room quietly and peek in to make sure she was ok. He had made her move in to the boarding house around the same time he had given her a vial of his blood. A vial he constantly checked on to make sure it was full.

He could remember clearly the day she walked in and it was empty. The first thing he did was refill the vial before he interrogated her for hours about what had happened. At the end of the night, someone lost their head and Damon had no regrets about doing it. You mess with his witch, you mess with him. For the most part, Bonnie seemed to come to terms with his protective side. She didn’t give him the moral lecture Elena had liked to give him. Ever since the prison world, Bonnie had come back a tough chick who understood that sometimes you had to get violent to get things done. She was no longer that judgmental witch he used to argue with when he and Elena first became friends. She seemed to be the only one, other than his brother, that seemed to truly understand him, all of him, and it was a nice change.  
After another hour of driving Bonnie woke up with a stretch.

“How much longer?” Bonnie asked.

“About another hour,” Damon answered.

Bonnie sighed.

“Do you think Stephan and Caroline made it back safe?”

“The last I heard, Stephan said they were fine and on their way back. They should get there an hour after us. Enzo, Alaric and Matt will also be joining us tonight.” Damon told her.  
“You’ve been texting and driving,” Bonnie commented with a frown.

“No, I was on Bluetooth. I kept my voice down so I wouldn’t wake you,” Damon replied. He knew how much she hated texting and driving. A lot of people got in to accidents like that and Damon would never take that risk with Bonnie’s life.

“I hope you told Alaric to bring the book.”

“Witchy, who do you think you’re talking to! Of course I told Ric to bring the book.” Damon said half offended.  
Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

“Let’s stop for food, I’m hungry,” Bonnie said.

“Sure,” Damon said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“No feeding from my carotid Damon. That was a onetime deal Damon.” She reminded him.

“I’m hurt Bonnie,” Damon said clutching his heart.

“Please, that was only because you were dying and you’re not dying now.”

“You never know, I could die tomorrow.” Damon pointed out playfully.

A look of hurt flashed across Bonnie’s face and he regretted his words instantly.

“No, you’re not dying tomorrow or anytime soon for as long as I’m around,” Bonnie said firmly.

“That’s good because I don’t plan on letting you die either,” Damon said. He wanted to add ever, but now wasn’t the time for that conversation. They had plans to start making and somewhere along the way he was going to have to convince Bonnie to become immortal after they woke Elena up. He didn’t know how things were going to work but he knew one thing for sure and that was he needed Bonnie Bennett in his life forever. His new BFF was not going anywhere any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few reviewers wanted more so I wrote Damon's Perspective. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I realised that I have written stories for most of my favourite couples except Damon and Bonnie. I've been shipping them since the show started and this season finally had some nice scenes between them.


End file.
